


Once Upon A December

by Vai_should_be_quiet



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Anastasia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 17:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12304035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vai_should_be_quiet/pseuds/Vai_should_be_quiet
Summary: A conman tries to present an orphan boy with amnesia as the Crown Prince of Imperial Russia.





	1. Part 1

Otabek found his way to their cabin on the ship, holding the gift he'd prepared for Yurio.

He spotted the blonde by the door.

Otabek approached and handed Yurio his gift. "Here, I bought you a dress."

Yurio seemed pleasantly surprised, but skeptical as well. He took the fabric and started turning it and unfolding it, just trying to find his way around.

"You bought me a... tent?" The boy said, pulling the dress apart and looking through the waist opening.

Otabek appeared on the other end, glancing back at Yurio.

"What're you looking for?" He questioned.

"The Russian Circus, I think it's still in here," the other replied cockily.

Otabek rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe Yurio sometimes. "Come on, just put it on."

He lightly shoved the dress in Yurio's hands and walked away. He went up the stairs, skipping every other step. As he did, he threw his hands in the air and shook his head.

That boy was going to drive him crazy.

* * *

Otabek and I were far too concentrated on our chess match to notice Yurio coming up the stairs. I was about to be checkmated, when we heard Yurio's subtle cough.

We both looked up at him. I couldn't help but gasp.

"Wonderful! Marvelous!" I praised, approaching the boy. I admired how beautifully the dress suited him.

"And now you are dressed for a ball... You will learn to dance for once as well. Otabek!" I called.

He immediately tried to get out of it, squirming in his seat. "I'm not very good at..."

I didn't care. I took his hand and dragged him to where Yurio stood.

They shyly joined hands, Otabek placing his hand on Yurio's waist and Yurio wrapping his arm around Otabek's neck.

I started to count, since both of them were quite baffled and out of rhythm.

Yurio's fierce nature was showing. He wanted to lead, and so did Otabek. Their fight for dominance caused them to clash and stumble. Their dance didn't look at all like a ballroom dance, but a battle. I had to interfere.

"No, no. Yuri, you don't lead. Let him."

It took them a while to get in sync. They still moved clumsily and Yurio was a bit frustrated that he had to let Otabek lead.

But eventually, as they swayed gently, Yurio seemed to melt into Otabek's touch. They finally seemed to fit, dancing to the music that wasn't there.

"That dress is really beautiful," Otabek spoke a bit hesitantly.

"You think so?" Yurio answered softly. It was a different tone than his usual sharp one. He'd never spoken to Otabek so gently before.

"Yes," he sounded a bit distant when he replied. He was mesmerized, looking at Yurio. "I mean, it was nice on the hanger, but it looks even better on you. You should- you should wear it."

"I am wearing it." Once again, Yurio wasn't speaking mockingly as usual, even though Otabek's rambling was a perfect opportunity for mockery. Knowing Yurio, he wouldn't miss that opportunity.

"Right, yeah, of course. I'm – I'm – I'm just trying to give you a..." Otabek stumbled over his own words.

"A compliment?" Yurio helped him out.

"Of course, yes."

Watching them dance, lost in each other's eyes, I started realizing how hard our task would become. It seemed to me that Otabek had slightly changed – was he really just chasing money at that point? I could argue.

Both Otabek and Yurio were so different, gentler to each other. It was refreshing to see them not at each other's throats for once.

But if Otabek was really that attached, he would find it really hard to let go.

I did believe that Yuri would do well as the Duke's son, but that would mean that Otabek and him would never see each other again.

Oh, Viktor, you shouldn't have let them fall in love...

"I'm feeling a bit... dizzy," Yurio spoke again.

"Kind of light-headed?" Otabek suggested.

"Yeah..." Yurio agreed, as they came to a stop.

"Probably from spinning. We should stop."

"We have stopped," the blonde pointed out.

Otabek leaned forward. He was still holding Yurio's hand. "Yuri, I..." He tried.

The boy also leaned forward, slowly closing the gap between them. "Yes?"

Otabek suddenly pulled back. "You're doing fine," he said quickly, tapped Yurio's hand and walked away.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conman realizes that the orphan boy with amnesia truly is the Crown Prince of Imperial Russia.

We walked behind Viktor, letting him be the one to ring the doorbell. He was already beyond excited to see his Yuri, so Yurio and I didn't want to stop him.

The moment the door opened, the pair was thrown into a fit of giggles.

"My Yuri!" Viktor exclaimed, embracing the other.

"Viktor!" He replied as he was showered with kisses. They proceeded to cuddle, laugh and coddle each other with pet names.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. Yes, I was happy that the two had their reunion, but we were wasting time.

"Well, this is unexpected!" Yuri said. "Come in, come in everyone!"

I knew Yuri to be a cheerful, friendly young man. From what Viktor spoke about him, you'd think that he's an angel. He wasn't all that, but I couldn't deny it, those two made a very nice couple.

Once we finally came in, Viktor took Yurio's hand and brought him forward.

"May I present his Imperial Highness, the Grand Duke Alexei Nikolayevich."

Yuri circled Yurio, looking him up and down. "Oh, my heavens! He certainly does look like Alexei. But so did many of the others..."

He then spoke to Yurio directly: "Where were you born?"

"At the Peterhoff Palace," he answered confidently.

"Correct. And how does Alexei like his tea?" was Yuri's next question.

"I don't like tea," Yurio answered just as readily. "Just hot water and lemon."

"Good..."

If it wasn't for the nig clock in the room, I would have lost all track of time. They were at it for at least half an hour, even though it felt like ages.

Yurio answered every question correctly, so no matter how anxious I was, I also felt confident.

I thought there would never be an end, but then Yuri started with:

"Finally, you'll most likely find this an impertinent question, but... indulge me."

I held my breath in anticipation. What would the question be?

"How did you escape during the siege of the palace?"

Suddenly, all my confidence was gone. All of my hopes – crushed. There was no way Yurio would answer that correctly. How could an orphan boy know that unless he was the real Alexei?

I knew we were doomed.

All we did was in vain.

And, of course, I could kiss my money good bye.

I couldn't even look his way. I ran my hand through my hair, resting my elbow on top of the fireplace in despair.

"There was a boy..." Yurio spoke distantly. "A boy who worked in the palace. He opened a wall..."

I slowly turned my head to look at Yurio, who raised his hand to demonstrate the wall-opening.

Then he chuckled. "I'm sorry. That's crazy. Walls opening..."

I couldn't believe it. I gaped at Yurio. It was clear, but I was too astonished to see it so quickly and the answer unfolded slowly in front of me.

It was him.

He truly was Alexei Nikolayevich.

He remembered me.

He remembered me.

"So? Is he a Romanov?" Viktor questioned.

"Well... He answered every question..." Yuri said, picking up the tray to put it away.

Viktor got up and so did Yurio. They embraced each other in joy.

"Do you hear that!? You did it!"

They both laughed, overwhelmed. Yurio was jumping up and down beside them and Viktor hugged him as well. When they calmed down, Viktor asked:

"So, when do we go to see the Emperor?"

Yuri sighed. "I'm afraid you don't."

"Come again, my dear?"

"The Emperor simply won't allow it," Yuri explained.

I couldn't care less about all of that anymore.

I could only see Yurio. There was no more doubt. I was sure that things would work out, now that I knew that Yurio was the real thing.

I went out to the garden as Viktor attempted to persuade Yuri to get us in.

I was in a daze. I don't know how long I stood there, looking at the sky and thinking about Yurio when Viktor hugged me from behind, laughing loudly.

"We did it! We're going to see the Imperial Highness tonight! We're going to get the 10 million roubles!" Viktor celebrated. "We're going to be~"

I couldn't think of the prize. I only thought about Yurio. "Viktor... Viktor! He is the prince."

"Yurio was extraordinary! I almost believed him! And Yuri..."

By then I shut him out entirely. My mind was preoccupied by the thought:

I have found my prince.


End file.
